


Introduction

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Series: Oc fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamza is introduced to his new brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot about my original characters.

Hamza had been informed by Hansel that he would be meeting his new brother today. He had mixed feeling about that, and as he made his way through the day he wondered what he should expect. 

Would Andrew pay him more attention? Not a day passed that he didn't long for that.

He was lounging distractedly on one of the many couches in the first floor when Hansel approached him again, hand on his hip.

“That mongrel's ready for you to come up.” The redhead sighed, “C'mon.”

Ignoring Hansel's angry disposition Hamza stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He followed him up the stairs to the second floor and then up to the third, the butterflies in his stomach quickly becoming a nuisance.

Opening the door at the top of the stairs, the nervous boy headed in and immediately spotted them.

Andrew was hunched down, mumbling to himself as he looked over the creature sitting on one of his tables.

“Hey, I brought him.” Called the fairy from the door, and gestured for Hamza to approach him before closing the door.

“Uh..” He started, heading for the pair, “Da--”

“Oh, yes, Hamza.” The brunette spoke, effectively silencing him, “This is Ruhan. You should take a while off of work, you'll have your hands full teaching him. Most important is going to be teaching him how to walk.”

“He..He can't walk?”

“I can.” Came a soft and offended voice, and four arms suddenly gripped the table as Ruhan lowered himself to the floor.

Hamza looked to Andrew for an explanation, but got nothing more than a pointing finger meant to make him observe.

“Nice to meet you, even though you acted as if I wasn't here. I'm Ruhan.” Came the soft voice again, this time shaky as he was focused on trying to take a step. 

One, two steps he took toward Hamza but as he reached out a hand to shake his brother's he forgot to watch his feet and tripped over himself. In a second he was in pieces with a petulant look on his face.

“He didn't quite stabilize correctly, you see. He has to be extra careful.” Andrew said, sounding almost amused as he watched Ruhan use his arms to drag himself to his body parts and, with a needle and string he grabbed from his pants pocket, began sewing himself back together.

“You'll do this for me, won't you?” The brunette asked, looking down at the ragdoll.

“Of course.” Hamza whispered.

He watched his new brother piece himself together before helping him up and scooping him up in his arms. No way he could trust him to traverse the stairs yet.


End file.
